Revenge
by Kitty-Chan UchiNaru no Miko
Summary: What if the Sons had had a daughter instead of a son? What if their granddaughter made that a reality? Rating will most likely go up because of language.
1. Best Served Cold

A/N: Me again! Sorry I haven't posted the next part of "Ice," but I have terrible writer's block. I know what I want to do, but I'm unsure as to how to go about doing it. Okay, ppl, this multicolored "what if" story was inspired by two pictures I got on a yaoi site. Now, don't get the wrong idea: it was nothing bad (not those two pictures, anyway ^_^;;;). They're just pics of Piccolo & a female version of Gohan. They're so KAWAII! Umm, will someone PLEASE think up a better title? & figure out what genre this is?  
  
Revenge  
  
Prologue: The Wish That Changed History  
  
Mr. Satan stood before Shenlong. This was it. He was going to make sure that his Videl never hooked up with Gohan.  
  
Pan stood beside him, ready to make the wish. Unlike her grandfather, she wasn't trying to make sure her parents would never be. No, she just wanted revenge, & she didn't care about anything else. She didn't care what this would do to reality or her; she just knew she had to make her father suffer.  
  
A burst of chi heralded the arrival of the other Z senshi. They gave Pan & Mr. Satan quizzical looks.  
  
"Pan? Thank Dende you're all right!" Gohan said, relieved beyond words & completely forgetting about Shenlong.  
  
Videl & the others, however, did not. "Panny? Dad? Why did you two summon Shenlong?"  
  
Mr. Satan nodded to Pan & ran over, distracting the others, while she went over to Shenlong. The Eternal Dragon leaned down to Pan, sensing something amiss with his favorite petitioner. "What is wrong?" he asked quietly, so only she could hear. "What is your wish?"  
  
Pan looked at Shenlong with tears in her eyes. "I'm not sure how to word it."  
  
Had it been anyone else, Shenlong wouldn't have helped. But this was Pan, & Shenlong favored her greatly. "Tell me what you want & I'll help you word it, just as long as you never tell anyone about it."  
  
Pan turned big eyes on Shenlong & nodded hesitantly. She then explained what she wanted & why. Shenlong didn't like it, but he understood her feelings. He decided to do a bit more also. He'd word the wish so that she would still exist & both her & her partner in crime would remember what they had done, & how things used to be. That way, they'd see the result of their tampering & would be able to wish everything back to normal once they realized that this wasn't what they wanted. Shenlong straightened himself & said in a booming voice so all would hear, "Your wish shall be granted!"  
  
& everything changed.  
  
***  
  
1.1 Pan…  
  
Pan slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself floating in a vast sea of nothing. Mr. Satan floated next to her, unconscious, & before her…  
  
"Shenlong? What's going on?" she asked.  
  
I have decided to let the two of you see the results of your wish. Your grandfather here will remember, & you shall continue to exist. You two will become aware from the point of your father's birth, & shall see the change you have wrought.  
  
"But…but why?"  
  
Because I want you to be sure this is what you want. Either way, if you choose to undo this, your father, & perhaps the other fighters as well, will still remember what happened in this reality. I bid you farewell for now, Son Pan. 


	2. Dear Readers

Dear Readers (especially Azazelgirl & all those who reviewed),  
  
Ack! Damn writer's block! I'm sorry, ppl. Everyone's gonna have to wait a little longer for my fics. See, I've been grounded for several weeks for the unspeakable crime of getting a grade less than 100% on my report card. My parents think I have to be perfect, so I'm under a lot of pressure, which isn't good for this writer's block. I really need to get my grades up if I ever want to touch an electronic device again. I'll write what I can, but no promises. There is some hope, though. I know what I want to happen in my currently posted fics (no guarantee they'll go the way I want them to, though ^_^;;;). In Ice & Reunion, I'm not sure how to go about doing what I want. As for Revenge, well, does anyone have a script for Dead Zone, 'cause the rental place near my house doesn't carry the movie, & I'm too poor to just buy it at the mall. Thank you all for your patience, & know that I'll do my best to deliver.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Kitty "Kitty-Chan" Sheets  
  
P.S. Azazelgirl, thanks for updating. I'll try to keep my end of the deal. 


End file.
